heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua
Elite Battle Priest 'of Omoichidou, survived the dire times when he had been the ''only male in the village (not without a trauma afterwards, not really). Captain of '''Momoiro Tenshi Assassination Squad. Ranks as ANBU however had never been officially enlisted due to the extensive (and somewhat classified) priesthood training. One of the few currently known spiritbenders, takes deep pride in that ability, as well as lots of problems the spirits are likely to cause those who try to bend them to one's will. Owner of Omoichidou's most posh venues - the fantabulous''' Hair Care Club''' where ordinary hair shenanigans are practiced simultaneously with using one's hair as a weapon and lure for spirits. Background Family name is either unknown or was classified at some point in time for security reasons. It's only known Joshua isn't coming from any of the currently known Omoichidou clans as he doesn't manifest neither Kekkei Genkai nor appearance traits of those. His parents have left Omoichidou after Joshua's 21st birthday and his promotion to the Captain of the assassination squad; it's said they're traveling the world at the moment, however no one can confirm it's simple travelling and not a special unranked mission instead. Joshua is the only kid in the family of ninja architects (or so is what is written in the village's registration info), and due to the absence of siblings he grew up as a solitary kid, which is rumoured to have somewhat helped him develop his unnatural for a non-Byakko clansman affinity to spirit element and ability to communicate with ethereal creatures. Personality Difficult to assess even for his owner, needless to say the man remains a complete enigma to other heartshriners. Can act like several different people, depending on the situation - going from utmostly amiable heart of the good company to a complete jerk of an aggressive pickuper. Can be a flirt when the mission requires him to, but clearly detests the whole endeavour every time he's forced to act lovey-dovey. Few certain traits that can be distinguished about him are: his love for quiet contemplation (and he is far more observant than he seems), distaste for public displays of affection (courtesy to his strict priesthood upbringing), and unorthodox sense of humour, regarded offensive by many a man, thus used only among close friends of his. Joshua is a man of shrewd mind, few words but an exceptionally unpredictable heart. He falls in love of his life easier than you breathe. Seriously. This emotional disbalanace is a usual cause for lots of disasters going on around Joshua, yet he can't stop his heart from beating, so the grand love-fails happen pretty often, to his greatest chagrin and to the lulz of public. Appearance Damn sexy, tbph, when he's not scowling. Or may be when scowling as well, Joshua is a descendant of many races, and each of them manifest itself in his appearance - the rich Mediterranean-Mid-East olive skin tone (sometimes rumoured to be that of Native Americans, depending at which light you look at him), almond-shaped dark hazel Dothraki eyes and nordic wheat-blonde hair of uncertain length. Due to Joshua's close relationships with spiritual creatures of Omoichidou, those love to prank on his hair at times - or increase the speed of its growth, depending on their mood. His right shoulder-blade proudly displays the tattoo with Madara Uchiha's face on it, but no one (including Joshua himself) is aware of who this guy is (as in HSV universe there are no Uchihas to drama-llama around, thankfully). Abilities As chuunin, Joshua started with ninjutsu techniques applied to his weapons, such as explosive rose petals and poisoned swan feathers. But when puberty hit, Joshua developed somewhat unusual affinity to Fuinjutsu and therein sealing annoying objects is his most preferred type of combat. When in good mood (which is rarely), Joshua hairbends his opponents in Jiraiya-style, or worse than that - spiritbends them to another realm, without actually using any genjutsu. A dangerous fellow to meet on the battlefield, capable of sealing the offender's mouth even if the latter just as much as cussed somewhere nearby the priest. You just don't swear when you're near Joshua. The one who cares for most of village shrines and their snooty inhabitants won't tolerate it. 'Stats' Relationships Eimi Byakko A dark secret of Joshua's, and a lot of rumours concerning his relationship with the current Mikokage cast a deep shadow on the truth of their affair. Momo Byakko The boy considers Joshua his father, and whereas Joshua wasn't interested in baby-sitting in the least when the Heart Stone manifested itself in such a way, with years the boy grew on him. Azami Fujuhara Joshua's first real crush, the one he could never really let go of. A sad, very sad story here. Buntaro Fujihara Joshua has been jealous of him all his life. Buntaro knows this as well as he knows Joshua will never let himself interfere with Azami's love life. Tohru Miyazaki Joshua's favourite tomboy of a teammate, and also a perfect drinking partner (given Joshua doesn't drink at all, he still accompanies Tohru in bars just for the company the witty Miyazaki girl provides). Ran Medo Joshua's precious teammate who has saved him many a time when he had been too reckless due to her amazing healing skills innate to her clan. Hade Kobiru Joshua doesn't understand why this name is on his Wikia page and smells a conspiracy behind it. Kanmuri Byakko A secret even darker. But it's always like this when it comes to Byakko clan, you know. Life in Omoichidou ''Pre-TimeSkip Academy Days coming Crimson Invasion Arc. coming Bunny Festival Laughed his ass off while hiding in the Kon Shrine. Chunin Exams coming Wonderland Arc. coming RPG Arc. Played the part of the ''Eevil Heartbreaker. Ate humans, still misses those times. Something in the Water Arc coming Jounin-Chunin Exams Arc coming Road to Ninja Arc Good gods, he honestly bedded 95% of the female population of Omoichidou at the time, because his RTN tranformation made him into such a womanizer you'd drop your panties the moment you see him. ''Post-TimeSkip TimeSkip Memories coming Battle of the Bands Arc Played the part of Cernunnos. Who Dunnit Arc coming Heart Shrine Festival coming... thus leading us to A WAR ON TWO FRONTS. Post-WAR Arc The War on Two Fronts Arc coming soon 'Trivia''' * add Reference Heartshrinevillage Category:Characters Category:Original40 Category:Male